Space
by Twlight Prince
Summary: "Batas apa yang ada diantara kita berdua? Kenapa batas itu tak pernah hilang walau sudah ku tunggu selama bertahun-tahun?" Fail at summary and title. Warning Inside. RnR please


Aku selalu memperhatikanmu.

Saat kau baru masuk akademi. Saat kau diterima di Gotei 13. Saat kau masuk kelompok 5, lalu di pindahkan ke kelompok 4, hingga sekarang kau menjadi letnan di kelompok 3. Aku memperhatikan semuanya. Setiap gerak tubuhmu. Setiap hembusan nafasmu. Aku melihatnya.

Aku sendiri, terkadang berpikir, kenapa mataku tak bisa berpaling darimu. Kau layaknya obat yang dapat membuat kecanduan. Ya, itulah kau dimataku! Tak bisa barang sedetik saja aku melepaskan pandanganmu darimu.

Walaupun sebenarnya itu mustahil. Kelompokku-kelompok 9-bahkan tak terlalu menyukai kelompok mu-kelompok 3. Kita jarang bertegur sapa. Kita hanya sering bertemu di rapat harian letnan, atau di misi-misi tertentu saja.

Lalu, kenapa aku bisa tahu setiap perbuatannya? Itu semua karena alat buatan Kelompok 12 yang kubeli dari Akon. Ha, terkadang kelompok yang menurutku kurang beres itu berguna juga. Aku tak tahu apa nama alatnya, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas gunanya untuk memata-matai seseorang yang sudah kita pasangi alat pemancar kecil. Lalu ada satu alat lagi(yang sudah menjadi satu paket dengan alat pemnacar itu.) yang berfungsi untuk memproyeksikan gerak-gerik orang yang ditempeli alat penyadap itu keotak kita. Hebatkan?

Tapi, memata-mataimu begitu saja, tak cukup bagiku. Aku ingin lebih! Tapi, mau dikata apa? Ada batas diantara kita sejak dulu. Saat diakademi, batas antara senior dan junior. Batas paling 'tinggi' saat masih di akademi. Kau tahu, bertahun-tahun aku menunggu agar batas itu hilang.

Ternyata tidak. Batas itu tetap ada. Kau lulus di akademi. Tapi aku lulus lebih dulu darimu. Saat kau masih menjadi anggota kelompok di kelompok 5, aku sudah menjabat menjadi pejabat bangku di kelompok ku.

Oh, sungguh, itu batas yang lebih tinggi dan tebal di banding senior dan junior

Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu agar kita menjadi sederajat. Aku terus menunggu. Dan akhirnya penantianku membuahkan hasil! Kau menjadi pejabat bangku juga di kelompok 4. Tapi, kelompok 4 yang di cap sembarangan oleh kelompok 11 sebagai kelompok terlemah memisahkan kita lagi. Sejujurnya aku tak peduli. Tapi perkataan orang sekitarku dan yang terpenting tingkah lakumu yang membuahkan sebuah batas yang tak kalah lebar dari sebelumnya!

Kuat dan lemah. Batas yang tak pernah hilang dari ratusan bahkan riibuan tahun yang lalu

Akhirnya aku dipromosikan menjadi letnan di kelompok yang sama, kelompok 9. Tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Apalagi setelah mendengar kau juga di promosikan sebagai letnan di kelompok 3. Oh, apakah setelah ini batas diantara kita akan hilang?

Rupanya tidak.

Batas itu tetap ada. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu batas apa itu, yang pasti ini jauh lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Makanya aku membeli alat untuk memata-mataimu untuk mengetahui batas apa yang ada di antara kita selama itu.

Tapi itu tak berhasil, sial!

"Kalau begitu, nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Siapa tahu batas itu hilang."

Oh, Isane, aku masih memiliki harga diri. Aku tak mungkin sanggup mengatakkan perasaanku(ya, kalian pasti sudah menebak perasaan apa itu) secara langsung padanya. Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku ditolak? Batas itu akan makin lebar dan tebal.

"Lebih baik kau dekati dia dulu secara perlahan. Aku memiliki kiat-kiatnya. Kau mau? Batas itu pasti hilang karena dia terpesona oleh mu. Bagaimana dia bisa terpesona denganmu, hah? Tentu saja lewat kiat-kiat yang akan kuberikan."

Terimakasih tawarannya Rangiku-san. Kiat-kiamu itu masih terkesan ganjal dibenakku. Lagi pula dia bukan tipe yang mudah terpesona. Dan aku tak akan punya muka untuk membuatnya terpesona.

"Dasar pecundang. Kau yang tak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri itulah yang menciptakan batas diantara kalian berdua."

Akh, mati saja kau cebol beruban! Kau sendiri tak bisa jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri terhadap Hinamori-san kan? Dan asal kau tahu, batasmu dan Hinamori-san itu lebih lebar dibanding aku dengan dia tahu!

Akh, sudahlah! Aku lelah begini terus! Aku akan bicara 4 mata dengannya dan akan memupuskan batas itu sekarang juga!

Bleach(c) Tite Kubo

Twlight Prince, presents

Space

Warning:

BL, OOC, typo(s) maybe, gajeness, abalness, don't like-don't read


End file.
